magifandomcom-20200222-history
Ithnan
Isnan (イスナーン, Isunān) is a member of the Al Sarmen. He also has some ties with Solomon. Appearance Isnan is a tall man with a muscular build. He has long light-colored hair which extends past his shoulder. He covers his head with a turban, and wears a black and white checker mask, and a cloth that covers the lower half of his face. Under the mask, he has three vertical dots on his forehead, and a goatee. He wears a black jacket with a high collar over a robe. He also wields a mask with a handle as a Wand. Personality Isnan is a serious person. He has a tendency to get to the point. He is also partial to Dunya. He also hates Solomon for unknown reasons. History It was revealed that he knew King Solomon very well. Plot Zagan Arc Isnan is first seen coming onto the Toran Nation island as merchants, following Dunya Musta'sim and Isaac. They entered the Dungeon after Aladdin and the rest enter. Once inside, Dunya and Isaac attack Aladdin and his friends, however Aladdin is able to create a mirage of him and Alibaba and fools Dunya into aiming her attack into an empty field. Alibaba strikes at Isnan and cuts his head off. Isnan's decapitated head produces a snake, which bites Hakuryuu's hand prior to their departure of the Dungeon. Second Sindria Arc At the banquet, the night Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Morgiana returned from the Dungeon, Hakuryuu's hand fell off his arm. Out of his hand, Isnan emerged, with a lot of Black Rukh. Sharrkan immediately attacks Isnan, however his attack only enhances the problem as clones appear from the amputated parts. The clones aim their attacks at Sinbad and Alibaba, but are quickly defeated, however, the blood from the clones splatters on both Sinbad and Alibaba. It gives them the "Curse of Death". The blood will possess their blood vessels and dye their rukh black, eventually transforming the victim himself into a completely different person ("Falling into Depravity"), as Isnan explains. Opposing the transformation will cause the black and white rukh to destroy each other and rot the flesh. That being said, he "invites" Sinbad and Alibaba to become Black Kings and surrender to Al Sarmen's "Father". He says because of all the White Rukh in Sindia, he has trouble breathing, but he felt comfortable living inside Hakuryuu. Isnan leaves Sindria, but he is unexpectedly confronted by Sinbad, who appears out of a Transfer Magic Circle. Isnan immediately amps up the curse he put on Sinbad. Isnan tells Sinbad that the moment he gave Sinbad the curse, he became a doll Isnan could manipulate at will. Just at Isnan is about to amp up the curse even more, Sinbad starts to use his Magoi Manipulation to equalize the White and Black Rukh in his body. He then brings out his own Black Rukh, revealing that his body has already been cursed, and that Isnan's curse wasn't strong enough to take over. Sinbad then proceeds to gather in wind, while Isnan is trying to realize what is happening. Just as Isnan realizes that Sinbad has already half-way "Fallen into Depravity", Sinbad uses his Extreme Magic, Foraz Zora, to defeat him. Foraz Zora blasts him and takes a big chunk out of a mountain. Sinbad finds Isnan in the form of a doll (like the shape of a matryoshka doll). Sinbad crushes it. Abilities Isnan's Wand.png|Wand Isnan's Rukh.png|Black Rukh Curse Magic.png|Curse Magic on Alibaba Saluja Magic He along with Matal Mogamett were the ones who developed the Dark Metal Vessels along with their Household vessel and various Magic Tools as well as the technique used to create Dark Djinns. Borg :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Wand Isnan's Wand is shaped like a scythe, but the scythe portion is a mask. When he sits on it he can fly. Black Rukh Isnan's has shown that he is a master at using Black Rukh. Lightning Magic He used a form of Lightning Magic to strengthen Dunya and Isaac during their fight against Aladdin and Alibaba. Curse Magic It is a magic that will possess a person's blood vessels and turn their Rukh black if it is white. They will then be reborn as a new person because there exist no one without darkness. Isnan stated that if you try to oppose the change Solomon's rukh and the black rukh will destroy each other in the person's body and their flesh will rot. Flame/Heat Magic He used some sort of flame magic to attack the people of Sindria when he invaded. It appeared to be quite powerful. Gravity Magic He has displayed the use of gravity magic upon his wand to fly. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Dunya Musta'sim As stated by Byoln, Isnan was very partial to Dunya.Night 106, Page 11 Trivia *In the anime, Isnan and Weapons/Arms Dealer seem to be the same person. *Isnan makes his first appearance during the Balbadd Arc in the anime when his first appearance in the manga wasn't until the Zagan Arc. *He was the one who 'destroyed' Markkio in the anime, while in the manga Sinbad was the one who killed Markkio. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al Sarmen Category:Black Rukh Category:Magician Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alma Toran